


First Encounters

by TheKingisaGirl



Series: Red Queen Week 2017 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Red Queen Week, The Little Prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Henry has a very important question to ask Ruby.





	First Encounters

Ruby felt a tug at her skirt. Not hard but enough to notice. She looked down to see a little boy, no older than 5 with brown hair and big hazel eyes.

“Will you draw me an elephant, please?” he asked holding up what looked like a birthday card.

She excused herself from the conversations she was having and crouched down to be on eye level with him.

“What’s you name little man?”

“Henry Daniel Mills. Will you draw me an elephant?”

Ruby thought about it for a minute. This was the mayor's son. She had seen him a few times at her Granny's diner, but she was there less and less since she began teaching art classes at the community center. When she was working, it was definitely not at the times when a single mother and her 5 year old would be hanging out at the diner.

“Okay why don’t I sketch one and you tell me if it’s okay to put on the card.”

“Yes. Please.” he said.

She had no idea how he had gotten to her classroom or why he was alone, but she figured if she could keep him busy for a while somebody was bound to find him. She didn’t know a lot about kids.

So she sat him down, and while she was sketching at the desk next to him she tried to pry some information out of the boy.

“So... come here often?”  _ Great opener, Ruby _ .

“Sometimes with my Mom.” He said rocking back and forth gently

“She here now?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’d you leave her?”

“I just ran when we got to the door.” Ruby assumed he meant the door to the community center.

Okay, well that was less helpful than she expected. This is why she taught adults. Kids were tricky sometimes. But this one seemed cool enough. She finished her sketch and showed it to him.

 

He took a quick look at the paper and peered up at her.

“Is the elephant in there?” He said pointing at the exaggerated bulge on Ruby’s elegantly drawn snake.

“It is, little prince.”

“I like it can I keep it?”

“Sure.” She said, surprised he didn’t complain.

“But you need to draw another one. One everybody can see, cause my mom likes elephants so she needs one on her birthday card.” He said folding the paper and sticking it into his little pocket.

“Henry!” A gorgeous, slightly panicked brunette appeared in the door frame. The mayor herself.

“Where did you go?! You scared me!”

“Sorry Mommy.” he said allowing her to hug and kiss him patiently. Ruby did not miss the card he was now waving in Ruby’s direction behind his back.

“Hi.” She said and grabbed it covertly.

“Hello.” Regina said finally letting her son breath.

“I’m Ruby. Your little prince seemed to have a job to do.”

“How- Why did you call him that?”

“He asked me to draw him an elephant and he’s the mayor’s son. Sounds like a Little Prince to me.” She said chuckling. Granny had read her the classic children’s book more times than she could count.

Regina blushed slightly. It only made her face look more radiant.

“Henry, we don’t talk to strangers.” She said trying to give her voice an admonishing ton. And failing.

“She’s not a stranger. You see her everyday.” Henry answered plainly.

“Really?” Ruby asked, throwing Regina a questioning look.

“Yeah, we walk by on our way home. We stop and look and-”

“Henry. That’s enough; let’s not bother the nice lady.” Regina said taking his hand.

Something in Ruby’s mind clicked. So the Mayor was stopping to check her out everyday? She sent a quick thank you to the gods for the large street side window in her classroom.

“You know, I was thinking that it’d be much cooler if instead of me drawing it for him, I just teach him how to draw an elephant himself? That  _ is _ kinda my job?” Ruby gave Henry a little wink.

“I couldn’t ask you for that.” She said overtoned by Henry’s happy squeal.

“You didn’t and I’d be happy to. Why don’t you bring him by tomorrow after my class. Same time.”

“Umm well if you’re positive?… I’m sure Henry would very much enjoy that.”

“I’m sure he would.”

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Regina smiled and took his hand.

“Come little prince let’s get you some lunch. We will see you tomorrow...Ruby.”

Ruby just waved.


End file.
